Hysteria (Stance)
Hysteria is a unique Stance that can only be acquired and used by activating Valkyr's fourth ability, Hysteria. This Stance overrides the Stance on any currently equipped melee weapon for as long as Hysteria remains active. |move2 = Fervor |move2combo = Pause |move3 = Madness |move3combo = + |move4 = Delirium |move4combo = Hold |chargeattack = Rise From Ashes |slideattack = Launching Spring |slidecombo = |slamattack = Frenzy |wallattack = Through Strike |finisher = Roaring Drums |finishcombo = }} '' HysteriaCombo0.gif|Valkyr performing Rage. HysteriaCombo1.gif|Valkyr performing Fervor. HysteriaCombo2.gif|Valkyr performing Madness. HysteriaCombo3.gif|Valkyr performing Delirium. Acquisition *Hysteria is a unique stance which can only be temporarily obtained through the use of Valkyr's Hysteria. There are no other possible methods to obtain this stance. Notes *During this stance mode, Valkyr has increased mobility mid-air, performing continuous aerial somersaults. *The final four attacks of Fervor have Valkyr swipe around a full 360 degrees, allowing her to attack enemies around without needing to change directions. Due to Hysteria's high power nature, this can clear tightly-knit crowds quickly. *'Madness' is a special combo where after its last attack, it is possible to chain it back to the seventh attack by continually pressing the attack key (doesn't require to hold the RMB). *'Delirium' inflicts an all-around attack on its hold-attack. **'Deliriums low sweeping kick on the hold-attack has a good chance of knocking down enemies prone, making them vulnerable to a ground finisher followup. Its short range means that it may not knock down all enemies in the vicinity however. **The hold-attack, which looks like a roundhouse kick, has a 100% chance of inflicting proc. *Unlike other weapons that use this slide attack, '''Launching Spring' makes Valkyr spin quickly 3 to 4 times before delivering an uppercut, which can deal up to a 5-hit combo against a single target, or 4 hits against multiple enemies. *Unlike One Point utilized by other fist-using stances (Fists, Claws and Sparring), Frenzy accelerates Valkyr downwards instead of letting her float in the air as she waits to strike the ground.* *'Rise From Ashes' has Valkyr raise one leg straight into the air, only to slam it down on a single target after a short charge time. This attack knocks the opponent to the ground and begins a finisher attack, similar to a stealth kill. * ''- Requires further testing/May be an unintended bug'' Tips *'Fervor', Madness and Delirium all begin with at least the first two attacks of Rage. **'Madness' can be done with ease by simply holding down the while attacking. Trivia *Although categorized under the name "Furax" on the stance mod, it is noticeable that Hysteria does not perform combos that a Fist stance would utilize, such as the small stomps seen present in the third and fourth attack of Rage. This can also be applied for the Claw stances, even though Valkyr grows "claws" during the duration of Hysteria. **This was later retroactively fixed to "Valkyr's Talons". *Hysteria is one of three identified stance "mods" that are exclusive to a Warframe instead of a weapon type, the other two being Excalibur's Exalted Blade and Wukong's Primal Fury. *Oddly enough, before Update 14.0.6, the mod card appeared to be a background-less version of . This was changed as of Update 14.0.6, where the image was replaced with a grey-grid. *Although having lost characteristics where Valkyr would float mid-air when attacking during Hysteria pre-Update 14, if a player attacks off a downward slope, Hysteria will for a moment let Valkyr attack regularly while in mid-air, followed shortly with Frenzy. Media Hysteria (Stance) Post-U14.06.jpg|Hysteria mod card as seen through combo menu. Hysteria Stance "Card".png|Stance mod card - Pre-U14.06. Valkyr-HysteriaMoveSet.PNG HysteriaStanceOld.png|Old stance mod card still categorized under the name "Furax". Category:Valkyr Category:Update 14 Category:Special Stance